


What If I Kissed You Now ?

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-His Last Vow, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Romance, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally John admits to himself what he really wants !</p>
<p>" John !" cried Sherlock with surprise......... "oh!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Kissed You Now ?

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Johnlock , not beta'd . Please be gentle !

It was another typical day in 221B Baker Street for our boys.

The dusty London sun came through the windows almost halolike and shimmered in Sherlock's curls as he was sat in his armchair, lost in thought deep within his mind palace. John sat opposite, was suddenly struck by the effect, the normally inky curls of Sherlock's hair frosted and tipped with hints of honey & ginger.  
John marvelled at the serenity of Sherlock's poise - a rare sight these days. Sipping his tea, John thought how much better his life was these days .  
It was now a year after the disaster that had been his marriage to a certain Mary Morstan , who was not Mary, a child that was not his. John smiled to himself and realised he was finally , well nearly content with his life. How easy his and Sherlock's lives had intermingled back together especially after the failed attempt by Mary to silence Sherlock permanently in Magnussen's office, that dreadful 4 minute exile on the tarmac when John thought he had finally lost Sherlock for good , even the cleverness of Mycroft's team in creating a CGI Moriarty so that Sherlock's plane would be commanded to return to save England!.............. even the rumours which had started back up again of him and Sherlock didn't bother John anymore , in fact thinking on certain things, John was certain there was definitely something there. Sherlock even took pains to make sure John was ok and taken care of in his own way.  
' There , finally'..... John's mind whispered to him ' Let the cards fall where they may!'

With that decision, John's focus became sharper and suddenly realised that Sherlock was staring at him.

" Ah" thought John, Sherlock kept his eyes on him. Feeling a little exposed John jumped up from his chair...... "Tea?" he asked,

"Mmmm " rumbled Sherlock, still watching John.

John made his way into their messy but homely kitchen and made all the requisite noises for tea. He failed to hear Sherlock sneak up behind him. Tea made, John turned sharply around and promptly collided with Sherlock, spilling the Earl Grey tea all over Sherlock's favourite purple shirt ( and in all truth, John's too)......

" Oh Shit ! Sherl........" cried out John , Sherlock's eyes had widened in slight pain when the hot tea had hit his chest, but he said nothing.

"Sherlock, you ok?" queried John, then suddenly his eyesight was caught by the vision of Sherlock's chest , breathing slightly rapidly and now covered in wet silk. Sucking in his breath, John stared at Sherlock's abs and nipples outlined in the wet silk. John's throat felt as dry as the desert in which he had served, dragging his gaze back upwards John gasped at how close Sherlock had got to him within milliseconds.  
Sherlock's opaline eyes sparked and flashed......

" John " Sherlock purred "It's fine..... it's all fine!" and then Sherlock bent his head slowly to John.

He paused just a breath away from John's lips as if waiting for a nod or a push, John realised that he would have to close the final little gap between them.  
John didn't hesitate, he lifted himself almost onto tiptoe and placed one palm on Sherlock's cheek. With that he closed the gap and softly touched Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock sighed deeply and his hands raised to place carefully on John's waist and hip.

'How nice is this ' went though John's mind as he snuggled closer into Sherlock's hold. John raised his face to Sherlock, His lips were soft and velvety plush pillows ' heavenly' flew through John's head................ Sherlock deepened the kiss and his hold on John's waist, pulling him close.  
Their tongues swirled and danced the age old dance of lovers, dipping in and out, tasting each other and in Sherlock's case, his lips lifted at the corners in a very private smile that only John ever got to see.

 

Suddenly John and Sherlock were jolted apart by a gasp and a loud crash from the doorway leading into their living room. Turning around, they faced Lestrade and Donovan standing there. Donovan was gasping like a stranded fish, her files and handbag in a sloppy heap at her feet, Lestrade just had the makings of a beaming grin starting.

John tucked his head into Sherlock's chest and he only heard and felt the rumble emanating from Sherlock when he spoke

"What?"

"Um................................... we brought those cold case files for background as you requested!" stated Lestrade still grinning like a madman, Donovan was still speechless.

"Oh, Thank you!" stated Sherlock " Just, um , leave them on the floor !"

with that John giggled and raised his face, marvelling at the fact he wasn't at all embarrassed at being caught for want of a better word Snogging the face off Sherlock Holmes as everyone had always thought they were doing !  
"bugger it" John muttered and turned around , straightening his shoulders and staring especially at Donovan. Sherlock kept his arms around John, infact subtly tightning his grip, pulling John in closer to him.

By now Lestrade's grin could have blinded the sun " C'mon Donovan, they've got work to do !" and left the flat dragging Sally out by her upper arm. John could still hear her splutters as they went down the stairs

John relaxes back in Sherlock's embrace, finally realising that this was right, that he was truly home!

"Now where were we?" John stated, turning back to face Sherlock. He put his hand in Sherlock's beloved curls and pulled his face close. John proceeded to kiss Sherlock so thoroughly , they both became breathless and Sherlock was under no doubt of the strength and depth of John's passion and love for him!

"Shall we .................?" Sherlock voiced almost incoherently

" Oh God, yes!" John cried.....

Sherlock started walking John backwards through their kitchen, down the hallway and into Sherlock's bedroom, along the way managing to strip John of his cardigan and shirt before they even got into the room.  
John slid his hands down to Sherlock's buttons and swiftly undid them. Opening his shirt, John slid his hands underneath against Sherlock's warm, soft skin. Sherlock's breath drew sharply in at John's featherlight touch.

"Ahhhhhh.... !" Sherlock rumbled "Please , John....... have mercy !" as John's fingers found his nipples, stiff and sensitive already just from their kisses. 

" Not a chance" ...John whispered into Sherlock's mouth , suddenly Sherlock found himself against the edge of the bed, John having managed to turn them around. They fell onto the bed, Sherlock underneath John. Still kissing him within an inch of his life, John proceeded to remove Sherlock's shirt , Sherlock's mind shuddering to a delicious stop. In his wildest dreams especially whist he had been away chasing after Moriarty's network , did he ever think he would have this, he never thought that John would even want him in the way Sherlock did. 

"Shhhh!" John softly spoke " You're thinking too loud !"

Sherlock opened his eyes to see John, it was almost too much to see the love and passion shining in John's eyes.........

"John........" Sherlock cried with surprise "oh !"

it all made sense now for the two of them, they were both finally where they were supposed to be and where they had been heading since that fateful January morning at Barts when Stamford had introduced them.

Suddenly, with renewed passion, Sherlock and John kissed, stroked and touched each other until both were finally nude under each others eyes. Both drunk in the sight of each other's bodies - Sherlock like an alabaster statue tipped in blush pink tones, everything in proportion, his slender cock rising from a nest of inky black curls, John's skin still had subtle honeyed tones, still keeping some of his army muscle tone, but softer in definition. Sherlock greedily drunk in the sight of everything about John, his thick cock glistening and flushed with his desire for Sherlock. 

John , ever the practical one asked Sherlock " um, do you have lube and condoms ?"

Sherlock looked at John " top drawer, bedside table !"...... John reached over into said drawer to discover only lube..... "Sherlock? "  
"John, I know you're clean, you've had no relationships for over a year and you get tested regularly in work and I've never need to before !" stated Sherlock

John's mind came to a screeching halt ....... "You're...... you ? but what about Janine ??? "

Sherlock smiled and kissed John " it was faked for a case John. I needed info on Magnussen , Janine needed help to escape working for him ! mutual partnership!"

"Oh !" John exclaimed

Suddenly all conversation stopped, nothing more needed to be said on either side. Sherlock chased John's delightful mouth, they both lost themselves in the heat of their new love, John's hands and mouth slowly but surely wandered south first to Sherlock's waist, the hips then John smiled as he reached Sherlock's groin. Taking Sherlock's cock into his mouth, he gently tasted the tip and suckled.

At that, Sherlock lost himself to sensations completely, his hands flailing about on the bed scrabbling to find purchase. John lavished his attention on Sherlock, trying out things that he liked having done to himself...... and finding the sounds especially the little squeaks and moans that Sherlock made was shorting out John's head too.  
He raised his head to watch Sherlock's head thrash about on the pillow, his curls splayed out, cheeks rosy, his mouth, OH GOD his mouth open......................... 

Suddenly John couldn't take anymore, he rose to meet Sherlock's lips, diving in again and again to taste Sherlock. His hand managed to find the lube bottle and open it with one hand. He coated the fingers of his left hand and dipped down onto Sherlock's cock. he stroked him and carried on , touching Sherlock's balls, circling and dipping behind to find Sherlock's tightly furled hole. John stopped and looked at Sherlock whose eyes had flown open when he had did so....

" Ok?" John gently asked, Sherlock not trusting himself to speak, just nodded, his eyes blown wide with emotion.

John slowly pushed one finger in, Sherlock's muscle fluttering around his finger, The heat was silky and velvety , John still kissing Sherlock as he slowly added another finger. Moving his fingers in and out,John watched as Sherlock groaned and ground his hips around chasing the sensations building in his lower belly. Suddenly Sherlock cried out as John's skilful fingers found his prostate.  
" Oh My GOD !"

John added another finger and realised Sherlock was nearing breaking point emotionally as he thrashed around, pushing his hips up onto John's fingers......

 

" Oh God, John..... Please , please " Sherlock begged

John slipped in between Sherlock's thighs and positioned himself...... "Sherlock ?" 

"Yes, I want to see to see you " gasped Sherlock and with that John gently entered Sherlock, giving him time to acclimatise to the burn and stretch. John stilled himself a little longer but Sherlock was impatient, he began to move his body in the age old rhythm and John acquiesced .  
He slowly withdrew till just his tip was inside Sherlock then thrust back firmly. Sherlock gasped his pleasure and they both chased their pleasure. 

For the next few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were damp slick skin tapping against each other, sloppy loving kisses exchanged, moans and whispers as lovers do.

Faster and faster , their movement became then Sherlock cried " John !" as he came all over his belly, this sight send John finally over the edge himself and he shuddered to his climax, flooding Sherlock with warmth inside. 

Sherlock and John kissed their way back down to earth, John laying his head on Sherlock's chest as Sherlock wrapped his arms around him.

Slowly they both came back to themselves, John at peace, content and Sherlock sated.

" I love you !" John declared " I've always loved you!" Sherlock looked stunned for a second whilst his fabled brain came back online , then looking at John's slightly nervous expression at Sherlock's silence, Sherlock smiled and replied "Ditto !"

John burst out laughing " Did you just say a pop culture film quote ?" 

Sherlock blushed and smiled, too blissed out to say anything more. John slipped out from Sherlock's body but stayed where he was resting on Sherlock's chest, listening to the pleasing thump of Sherlock's heart. Sherlock's hand came up to play with John's hair and in this position they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms , too unconcerned to worry about cleaning up for now.


End file.
